


Whatever was needed

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Drugs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, between Season 9 and Season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever was needed

Sam grabbed their – his – medicine bag. Not the kit they kept for hunts, with sewing material and pain reliever, but the other one with regular medications: antacids, vitamin supplements, little things like that. And Deans collection. Big brother had always taken drugs from time to time, snorted, smoked and swallowed most of what he could get his hands on. As far as Sam had been aware he only declined drugs like heroin or meth, there was a reason he was relieved Deans first drug of choice would always be booze.

It was also the reason Sam tended to avoid everything but booze and weed.

He needed to find Deans corpse. Find out whatever Crowley had done to him and he would not rest till he found the demon.

He grabbed the container with the amphetamines without a second thought.


End file.
